You're the Father of My Baby So Deal With It
by Kmalfoy89
Summary: Hermione and Draco get to experience Muggle Childbirth..Well..Hermione, that is. What happens when the two get paired together for a class and have to go through with this miracle? Well...you'll just have to read and find out, now won't you?
1. An Unusual Assignment

Disclaimer:I own nothing except for the insanity that is within. Everything HP related, of course, belongs to JKR. If there's anything unfamiliar or original...maybe it belongs to me.

A/N:Ok...so i've read many parenting class stories where Draco and Hermione had to pair up etc..So I decided to try my hand at one and give it a little twist. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione Granger, aged 17, walked into her new 'Muggle Health' class and sat down. She was alone, as Harry and Ron opted not to take the class. The class was open to all 6th and 7th years, but she was still surprised to see Ginny Weasley drop into the seat next to her.

"I'm going to hate this class," Ginny whined, taking off her bag. "Mum practically forced me to take it."

Hermione gave her friend a sympathetic look. "I think it's going to be quite fun."

"Course you would," Ginny mumbled, blowing hair out of her face.

At that moment, the professor walked into the room. "Don't get too comfortable in your seats, as I'll be moving them," a voice boomed, causing all the students to turn in their seats.

"What's _he_ doing teaching this class?" Hermione whispered, her jaw dropping.

Ginny shook her head. "Beats me. Even better...why'sMalfoy _taking_ this class?" she whispered back.

Hermione's eyes scanned the back of the room, eyebrows raised when she found the familiar face. "What, in Merlin's name, is going in here?" she asked, maybe a tad too loud.

"What seems to be going on here, Miss Granger, is that you don't like to pay attention in my class," a voice said, causing Hermione to turn around in her seat.

"Ah...sorry, Sn-...I mean... _Professor _Snape," Hermione answered, folding her hands on her lap.

Severus Snape sneered at her. "Alright, class. For our first lesson in this horribly unneeded course, we shall be working on your parenting skills." He shuddered. "Don't know why _I _have to teach this," he mumbled, before turning to the black board. "You will each pair up someone of the opposite gender." He heard the chattering and smirked. "I know how eager you are to pair up with each other, but I have one condition," he said, turning to face the group.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Why does it look like Snape is smiling?" she mumbled to Ginny.

The redhead gulped. "Because he's probably about to do something that will make our lives hell," she mumbled back.

Snape surveyed the class, a strange and scary twinkle to his eyes. "You must pair up with someone in your dorm, so that living arraignments are already set.

There were choruses of "Hey! We can work together!" and "Sweet! Now I can get to know her better!", but one statement stood above the rest.

Pansy Parkinson was sitting next to Draco, positively beaming. "Drakey! We can be parents now!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the stricken Slytherin.

"On the contrary, Miss Parkinson," Snape said, coming to a stop next to their table. "You and Mr. Malfoy will not be able to work together."

Draco, who was secretly thanking Merlin for his good luck, had a mock look of sadness on his face. "But, Professor...why ever not? We're both Slytherins, last time I checked."

Snape's eyes got that twinkle again and tapped his fingers together. "Are you not our Head Boy?" he asked, noticing Hermione walking nearby. "Do you not share quarters with our charming Head Girl?"

Hermione, who had been on her way over towards Colin Creevy, heard this statement and stopped in her tracks. 'What's Snape up to?' she asked herself.

Draco nodded. "Yes, I'm the Head Boy. And yes, I unwillingly share living space with Granger." Draco twisted out of Pansy's unwanted grasp and stood up. "What's living with Granger have to do..." he trailed off, as realization dawned on him.

Hermione, who had been listening, came to the same realization. 'Oh no."

"NO!" the three students yelled, then exchanged looks with each other.

Pansy looked as if she was about to cry. "You mean _she_ gets to have Drakey's baby?! But he's supposed to be mine!" she whined loudly, drawing almost everyone's attention to the group.

Draco and Hermione exchanged a look. 'Help me,' mouthed to Hermione, panic across his face.

"Parkinson," Hermione started, waving off a fast approaching Ginny. "It's not like I'm actually having his kid. I'm sure it's just a doll or something," she answered, causing Pansy to shut-up.

'Thank you,' Draco mouthed to Hermione, letting out a sigh of relief.

Snape cleared his throat, causing silence throughout the whole room. "Now...if you lot would quiet down and sit with your partners, I can explain the assignment."

Hermione plopped into the vacant seat on Draco's other side and looked at Pansy. "Go on, Parkinson...I think Crabbe still needs a partner."

Pansy whimpered, gave Draco a scared look, then scampered over to where Vincent Crabbe was sitting.

"You're an evil little bint, Granger, " Draco whispered, nudging Hermione a bit with his arm.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Only when provoked, " she whispered back, before turning to face the board.

"You will, over the course of a few months, be experiencing Muggle Childbirth," Snape said, pausing for a moment to shudder at the statement he had just made. "This being the case...for the female students, I have already sent out and received back all consent forms for your parents."

The class exchanged looks with each other and Hermione timidly raised her hand. "Professor? Why would our parents need to sign off on anything?"

Snape gave the class a very scary smile. "Well, Miss Granger. How many parents want their teenage daughters to go through childbirth and have a baby?"

* * *

A/N:So...what do you think? It's a little different than most...but it should be a good time. R&R! 


	2. Month 1

Disclaimer:The usual

A/N:I've come to the realization that eveyone might be a tad OOC in this story. Or I might explain their happy-go-lucky-behavior...don't know yet. Anyways...I want to thank those who've reviewed already and hope I don't disappoint you!

* * *

"Good Lord, woman. Do you know how disgusting that is?" Draco asked, as Hermione lifted her head out of a wastepaper basket.

"Oh...bugger off, Malfoy. _You're _the one who got me into this, anyways," she said, grabbing a towel and wiping her mouth.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh no...don't go and blame me for this. Your smarts got us into this mess. If you hadn't been Head Girl, we wouldn't' have had to through this."

Hermione glared at him and placed a hand on her very slightly swelling stomach. "Well now...my smarts, if I recall, saved you from having to go through this with Parkinson." She tried to get up off the couch, only to be pulled back by him.

"Hey now, darling. Don't ever say I didn't thank you for that one. I deal with your sickness," he stated, flashing her a smile. "I guess Snape's to blame for this whole mess."

Hermione could only nod, as another wave of nausea struck her. Indeed...it was all Snape's fault.

Flashback-4 Weeks Ago

Professor Snape looked at his panic-stricken students and smirked. It was all too good. "Does anyone have a problem with the assignment?"

Every single hand shot up, but Draco was the first to say anything. "Sir...I'm not about to sleep with Granger, just to pass a class." He glanced at the girl next to him. "No offence."

Hermione shrugged. "None taken. Truth-be-told, Professor...how did you get permission for impregnating minors without their consent?"

Snape massaged his temples. These two were already giving him a headache. "For the record...there will be no 'sleeping together' or copulation in any form. The ladies will be taking a potion with the pair's hair in it." He gestured to glasses that lined his desk. "As for failing the class...there is no way to fail it, as there is no grade. The only thing that you will be getting out of this is knowledge. This being the case, the nine months of pregnancy will be done in full. This means that everyone in this room will remain at the castle until a month after their child is born. After you have cared for the child for the month, the child will just disappear in a poof of smoke and life will go back to normal. And ladies...you will be doing it the Muggle way, there's no doubt about that."

Hermione raised her hand. "But sir...some pregnancies have complications. Wouldn't this be putting us at risk?"

Snape sighed. _Why_ was she in this class? She obviously knew about the subject. "Miss Granger. I can assure you that the Headmaster and I have taken every precaution in making this potion. The only thing we have no control over are your due dates. We can only hope that they vary some, as the Hospital room can only hold so many."

Hermione sighed and looked at the potion infront of her. She plucked a strand of hair from her head and dropped it into the glass, causing the potion to fizzle a bit. She then reached over and plucked a strand from Draco's head.

Draco's hand flew to his head. "_Ow! _That bloody hurt!" he rubbed his head, glaring at his partner.

Hermione dropped the strand in and rolled her eyes. "If _that_ hurt, then be happy you're not a woman." She lifted the glass in a toast. "Bottoms up," she said, then downed the contents of the glass.

Draco looked at her, as if she was going to be sick. "You okay?" he asked, noticing her pale complexion.

She let out a breath. "Oh, I'm just peachy," she replied, stars swimming before her eyes. She, unintentionally, leaned her head against his shoulder. "Why do _I_ have to be the one to do this. Why can't _you_ be the pregnant one?" she asked, hormones starting to kick in.

Draco very lightly patted her back. "Because I don't have the correct piping. Now...sit up, before you get sick all over me, would ya?"

End Flashback

Hermione leaned back against the couch and groaned. "I hate this. Remind me never to get pregnant."

Draco snorted, then feigned innocence when she turned her head and glared at him. "Sorry," he said, then glanced at the door. "Do you hear something?" he asked, faintly aware of angry voices.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry and Ron...Gin and I decided not to tell them about the class just yet.

Draco sighed. "Bloody perfect," he mumbled, standing up to get the door.

"Hermione Jane Granger! What the hell is wrong with my sister?!" Ron demanded, shoving Draco out of the way.

"Hello to you too, Weasel," Draco muttered, shutting the door behind the angry redhead.

Hermione bit her lip, then stood with her hand on her stomach. "Ron...remember that health class that Gin and I signed up for?"

Ron was staring at her stomach. "Did you put on weight, or did that shirt shrink?

Draco let out a breath. "Now you've gone and done it," he whispered, noticing the look on Hermione's face.

"Are you calling me fat, Ronald?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

Ron looked at Draco. "Did I say something wrong?"

Draco sighed and walked over to the girl. "Don't mention anything to do with weight. Her hormones are haywire." He helped Hermione back onto the couch and put a blanket over her.

Ron looked at the pair of them. "What is going on here?! Harry's outside with Ginny and a very nervous Neville."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Ginny's here? I can show her the hat I knitted," she said, starting to get up.

Draco grabbed her and pulled her back down on the couch. "No you don't. Stay here. I'll let them in." He got up and walked towards the door. To Ron, he said, "Sit with her, but stay away from the waste bin. It's a bit nasty in there."

Ron gave him a skeptical look, but did as he was told. "Since when do you knit?" he asked Hermione, but the incoming group delayed his answer.

"Malfoy! I'm so happy to see you!" an exuberant Ginny said, giving him a big hug.

Draco's eyes went towards the ceiling and he patted her back. "Nice to see you too, Ginerva." He looked at the men behind her and nodded to them. "Potter. Longbottom."

Neville looked at him, a scared expression n his face. "Has Hermione been sick all morning too?"

Harry cleared his throat loudly. "Ron and I, being that these two are family, want some answers," he said, glaring at Draco. "And I want to know why Neville's more skittish than usual."

Draco sighed and looked behind him at the glowing woman on the couch. "How can I say this, without you doing bodily harm to me? Let's see...Muggle health class...I'm Granger's partner, Longbottom's the Weaselette's...they're having our babies in about 8 months...all Snape's fault." He stopped and noticed Harry's frozen expression. "Yeah...that'll about do it."

Harry looked over Draco's shoulder at Ron, both wearing expressions of anger. He then looked at a trembling Neville. "You got _her_," pointing at Ginny, "pregnant?!" He looked at Draco. "And _you_ got _Hermione_ pregnant?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up/ "Harry...it's just a potion. I think it's basically to discourage us from getting pregnant young," she said, her and Ron walking over to join the group.

Harry looked between Hermione and Ginny's stomachs. "But...but...you _are_ pregnant!"

Draco put his hand on Hermione's back to support her. "Potter...once she has the baby and we've taken care of it for a month, it'll go away. It's just a project for class."

Ginny whimpered, tears filling her eyes, and Neville looked frightened. "Every time someone mentions the baby going away, she starts up like this. She almost went nutters because Snape said it in class."

Draco sighed. "Okay, you lot. I think the girls need some rest. Longbottom, you should take Red here back to your tower."

Ginny nodded. "C'mon, boys. I'm hungry, anyways."

Ron was at a loss for words. "But...but..."

Hermione gave him a look. "I'll be fine...go."

Defeated, Harry and Ron followed the other two out of the dorm, slamming the door behind them.

Draco steered Hermione over to the couch, then drew a blanket over her. "That went well," he joked, earning a shove from Hermione.

She sighed and leaned against his arm. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, replaying previous moments in her mind. "You're always there with the basket when I need it and you don't care when I wake you up in the middle of the night."

Draco rubbed the back of his neck., recalling the nights where her retching in the bathroom woke him up. "Well now...they cancelled Quidditch this year, due to the fact that most of the players were involved in this project. So I have nothing better to do, than to cater to your every need." He placed and arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm. "And I want to see you in that preggers nightie your Mum sent."

* * *

A/N:So yeah...sorry for the not-clear explination from Snape. Or if it's clear...sorry for the weirdness. I know it'd be weird to have them at the castle during the summer since most of them are Seventh years, but it's the only way I could get it to work out. So...R&R! 


	3. Month 2

**A/N:So...here's the 2nd month. A little smut-ish alert...mind you, this is my first time writing any form of smut...so go easy on me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:The usual**

* * *

By the end of the second month, everything seemed to be like clockwork. Hermione would wake up around 6 and read a book for a while. Draco would wake up at 7, order breakfast up from the kitchens, and would serve it to the two of them. At around 8:30, Hermione would, unfortunately, be ridding herself of the lovely breakfast and Draco would be ready with a wet hand-towel. To the unknowing, they would seem like newlyweds expecting their first child. Draco would do daily tasks so Hermione wouldn't have to, yet she was still very confused about the situation. So, one morning at the end of the month, she decided to call him out on it.

Hermione plopped on the couch, put her feet up, and sighed. "Malfoy? What's going on?" she asked, very confused.

Draco stopped what he was doing, which was doodling on his homework, and looked up at her. "What do you mean?

Hermione placed a hand on her stomach, easing the oncoming sickness she felt. "Why'd you sign up for the class?"

Draco looked at her, confusion clouding his eyes. "What are you talking about, Granger? The majority of the 7th years are taking the course." As he said this, he stood and stretched.

Hermione's mouth snapped shut, her eyed taking in the scene before her. Malfoy's uniform shirt had ridden up, exposing a bit of chiseled abs to her. Quidditch had treated him very well. A light dusting of hair trailed down from his navel and disappeared past the waistband of his dangerously low-slung pants. As he came back from his stretch, Hermione's eyes moved north. His hair was slightly tousled, as he had gotten out of the shower a mere 10 minutes before. Her eyes traveled to his mouth and she sub-consciously licked her lips. It was the hormones…right?

Draco rubbed his face, and then noticed the girl's blank expression. "Granger?" he asked, eyebrows raised. This wasn't normal behavior for the girl. "You okay there?" he asked, coming to stand in front of her.

At his movement, Hermione broke out of her reverie and stood up quickly. She bit her lip. "Sorry…you were saying?" she asked, looking up and getting lost in his eyes.

Draco felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. As he looked down at the girl before him, he sucked in air. The pregnancy, while semi-fake, had given her a glow, and her normally unruly curls were tousled in a way that made his blood race. She hadn't changed into her uniform yet, so she stood before him in a tank top and pj pants. Her shirt was tight enough for him to see her little pregnancy bulge and he smiled.

"You wanted to know why I signed up," he stated, rather than asking, and brushed a curl out of her face.

She bit her lip, freezing at his touch. "Yeah?" she whispered, her breathing heavy.

"I joined," he started, pulling her against him, "because I hoped I'd be paired with you."

Her eyes widened. "Why?" she asked quietly, tingles running through her body. She felt his arms encircle her waist, grateful for the support.

Draco smirked. "Because," he started, "I've been wanting to do this for some time now." With that, he bent his head and claimed her lips with his.

That did her in. Hermione's legs collapsed and she felt Draco lower her slowly to the couch behind her.

Draco tangled a hand in her hair and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She whimpered a little, fisting his shirt, and parted her lips. Draco ran a hand up and down her side, his hand stopping just to the side of her chest. Hermione shivered and accidentally nipped his bottom lip. Draco groaned at the sudden attack and his hand moved, causing him to be groping her chest. Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned at the pleasure.

Draco pulled back, panting, and looked into her eyes. "Sorry," he whispered, giving her a quick kiss.

Breathing heavy, Hermione shook her head. "Keep. Going," she forced out, pulling his head back down. 'God, Hermione. You're snogging _Draco Malfoy_! What's going on?' she asked herself, but…she didn't mind it one bit.

Draco trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, groaning at her hands in his hair. He nipped at her neck, earning a sigh from her. 'What are you doing, Draco?!' he asked himself, sucking on a tender spot of her neck that he had found. He didn't know what had come over him. One minute he hated her guts, and the next he was close to shagging her on their couch. Secretly, he was cheering himself on. For a few years now, he had secretly wanted her. But he knew their bloodlines would mess things up quite royally. When he had found out that they would be rooming together, he had decided that he would suck it up and make a move a move on her. Them being partnered together only helped boost his courage.

Hermione reached between them, unbuttoned his shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders. Since he was wearing a muscle shirt, she allowed herself to run her hands up and down his muscled arms. After he tossed his white shirt aside, she helped him discard his undershirt. Hermione pulled back, so she could look at him, and her blood began to race. He, by far, was the handsomest creature she had ever seen.

Draco nudged one of her tank-top straps aside, and then placed kisses on her shoulder. He moved his mouth down towards her chest, nudging her shirt down as he went, but a sharp intake of breath from her stopped him. "Are you okay?" he asked, pulling back and looking at her pained face.

Her only response was to reach to the side, grab the waste bucket, and empty the contents of her stomach into it. "Better now," she mumbled, laying her head back against the couch.

Draco jumped up and conjured a glass of water. "You know," he started, handing her the glass, "it doesn't make a guy feel well, when you get sick after kissing him," he said with a smirk.

Hermione drank the water and sighed. "What just happened?" she asked, as if _just _realizing that she had been very close to being shagged by the Slytherin prince….who also happened to be her greatest enemy.

Draco looked at her. "Well…I kissed you…you kissed me….we kissed," he answered, his eyes twinkling.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thank you, captain obvious. I realized that we kissed…but why? Last time I checked, you hated me."

Draco sat down and pulled her legs onto his lap. "I've never hated you…it's just the way I was raised. I've actually fancied you for some time now," he said, turning a little pink in the cheeks.

Hermione cocked a brow. "_You_ fancy _me_?" she asked, pulling her legs away from him, and looked at him in disbelief.

Draco shrugged and nodded. "I do, Granger. I'm totally head-over-heels into you," he replied, giving her an honest-to-Merlin smile.

Hermione, somehow, found a way to contain her excitement. "My name is Hermione, last time I checked, Draco," she said, a teasing scowl on her face. "And I think we need to take things a tad bit slower."

Draco laughed and pulled her into his arms. "You're right….it is and we do. Now, _Hermione_, go steady with me and in 7 months have my baby?" he asked, looking down at the girl he held.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Sounds like a plan," she said, laughing, and pulled his head down so their lips could meet.

Hormones indeed.


	4. Month 3

Disclaimer: The usual. I own nothing except for the plot and any randomness that isn't part of the HP world

A/N:Hey guys!!!Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I started college and things have been crazy. But...Here it is...Month 3!

* * *

Hermione groaned and pounded on the bathroom door. "Draco! Did it slip your mind that, as a pregnant woman, I have a smaller bladder capacity than you?!" She danced around from foot to foot and pounded on the door. "Draco?! Open the bloody door!" she exclaimed, trying not to think of water or anything about that.

Draco popped his head out of his room, hands tying his school tie. "What are you yelling for? I'm not in there," he said, trying not to laugh at the expression on her face.

Hermione glared at him. "Then why," she started, teeth gritted, "is the door closed?" she asked, slowly losing her patience. She kept a hand on her stomach, almost as if to remind her as to why she had to go the bathroom so bad.

Draco shrugged. "Habit. We always close the doors at the Manor," he said, then ducked back into his room and shut his door. Leaning against it, as if barricading it, he began to count under his breath. "3…2…1." As if on cue, Draco heard the bathroom door slam shut. With a little smile to himself, he continued dressing. She was cute when she was mad.

Hermione, while Draco was thinking of how cute she was, was thinking of how irritating _he_ was. Sitting on the toilet, she counted to 10 under her breath. She needed to calm down. At the end of her third month, she knew stress wasn't good for the baby. She finished her business, then stood and flushed the toilet. As she washed her hands, she looked at her face in the mirror. Thanks to the pregnancy, her face was starting to get a little puffy. She sighed at her appearance, and then opened the bathroom door…only to find Draco on the other side. "What do you want?" she asked, her expression sullen.

Draco gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look in the morning. Even after you've been sick you still look amazing," he replied, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped out of his embrace. "You should've stopped before the sick part," she informed him, walking towards her room. In truth, though, the statement meant a lot to her. Right when she had finally gotten her looks under control, she had to go and do this project. She placed a hand on her stomach. "If only we could keep you," she whispered, and then shut her door so she could change.

Draco, though, had heard this statement and inwardly agreed with her. He hated to see her go through all this torment, especially for something that was just going to disappear. With this thought in mind, he decided to go pay a visit to a certain professor before class.

* * *

Severus Snape looked at the boy across from him and sighed. "Draco….for a Head Boy, you are extremely stupid. I can't allow the baby to stay…it goes against all ethics."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Professor…you've seen how the Weaselette reacts when you mention the disappearing. I don't want Hermione to have to deal with that pain," Draco stated, staring Snape in the eyes.

Snape raised a brow. "Since when are you and Ms. Granger on a first name basis? It's not because of your position, I'm sure."

Draco sighed and looked at the ground. "Severus…we're close now. I told her about my liking her. I think we're an Item. I-….I think I might love her," he replied, not wanting to meet the older man's eyes.

Snape, though he was expecting something along those lines, looked at him with wide eyes. "Draco…I've known you all your life. This being the case, I know that you always go into things with a good head on your shoulders. Now…is this what you want? You and Gran-…_Hermione_?" he asked of his godson, smiling to himself.

Draco nodded. "I want this more than anything. And I want to be able to prove to her that I mean what I say. Please help me find a way to keep this baby," he pleaded, looking up at his mentor with sad eyes.

Snape swallowed hard and nodded. The boy was in deep, but not deeper than he wanted to be. "Alright. Now…it's the end of her first trimester. There is a way that will ensure that the baby will remain with you, but I am not going to tell you."

Draco looked at him in disbelief. "You said you'd help!"

Snape looked at him. "It's something that you and Ms. Granger need to figure out on your own. Just prove to her that you do love her, and it should all work out in time."

Draco nodded. "Thank you, Severus," he said standing. "I've never had a strong father figure…but you fill that position quite nicely," he whispered, then left Snape's office.

Severus Snape, age unknown, sat there. And, for the first time in his life, he smiled warmly.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Draco told Hermione to cancel any plans she had made for that night. "That includes anything with Potter and Weasley as well," he stated, not offering her anymore information.

Hermione glared at him. "Look…just because we're an 'item', doesn't mean you can boss me around," she said, her patience very thin.

Draco rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss. "Hey…I want to do something for you. Please let me do it," he said quietly, a hand on her cheek.

Hermione blew the hair out of her eyes and nodded. "Sure…fine…go do what you want," she replied, touched by his simple kiss. She watched him leave the common room and smiled. In the month that they had been together, he had treated her so delicately. They hadn't gone farther than a few kisses and caresses, and she was happy that he wasn't pressuring her into anything. Though, lately she wished that they could do more. Smiling to herself, she went to her room to get ready for his big surprise.

An hour later, Draco stood outside Hermione's door. Sure…he had been on dates before, but this one meant a lot to him. It was the first step in proving himself to her. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked on her door. "Hermione? Are you ready?" he asked.

Hermione sat on her bed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. In truth, she had been ready for 10 minutes. Her nervousness, thought, was what kept her in her room. "I'll be right out!" she yelled and stood up. She studied her reflection in her full length mirror. Draco had told her to dress up, so she had dove into her closet searching for something decent. As she stood before the mirror, she was pleased with the final product. Smiling at herself in reassurance, she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

Draco sucked in a breath, as he looked at her. "Wow. You look…..amazing," he whispered, drawing her close and giving her a kiss.

Hermione smiled at him. She had chosen an apple colored dress that she had worn to a cousin's wedding. The dress, while normally loose fitting, clung to her added weight; in a good way, though. It had a modest V-neck, but her slightly growing chest pressed against the material. The dress fell to her ankles and was halter style. She had styled her curls, so that they were bouncy and full of life.

"Thank you," she said, her eyes taking in his appearance. "You don't look too bad yourself," she stated, a smile on her face. Draco was wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt, a black tie, and a black blazer.

Draco helped her into her jacket and offered her his arm. "Now…before you ask, we're not leaving the school. It's chilly in the halls and I don't want people staring at you," he said teasingly, leading her out of the common room.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but laughed. "If we're not leaving the school, why did I have to dress up?" she asked, as they found themselves standing in the Entrance Hall.

Draco took a deep breath, covered her eyes, and led her into the Great Hall. "This is why," he whispered, removing his hands from her eyes.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh, Draco…," she whispered, tears threatening to break from her eyes. The Great Hall was dimly lit by candles, a lone table for two in the center. Music was playing softly, as Draco led her to the table, and she noticed a rose lying on a plate.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," Draco said softly, pulling her chair out for her. After she was settled, he walked around to his seat and sat down. When he sat, food appeared before the two of them. Draco made note to buy the school's House Elves some nice socks.

Hermione was speechless. "Draco…this is too much," she said softly, fingering the rose on the table in front of her. "I didn't have time to get you anything," she confessed sadly. 'Or enough money,' she added in her mind.

Draco shook his head. "Are you happy right now? Are you happy being with me?" he asked, hoping she would answer in the affirmative. When she nodded her head, he smiled wide. "Then that's all I need. I don't need expensive gifts," he replied, taking her hand in his.

Hermione looked down at her plate, hoping that he couldn't see her blush. "Draco…we barely know each other," she said, taking a bite of the food in front of her. "Why do you want to date me?" she asked, then wished she hadn't. Her damn hormones made her question things she normally would leave alone.

Draco let out a small laugh and stood. He walked around to her and offered her a hand to stand up. She looked at him confused, but took his hand. Draco led her away from the table, then wrapped an arm around her waist and began to sway to the music. "Why shouldn't I date you? It's been a month already and I haven't seen reason to run," he replied, twirling her around.

As he twirled her, Hermione laughed. When she came back to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "Why me? Why did you choose to treat me differently than all of your conquests?" she asked, smiling against his blazer when she felt his hands on the small of her back.

Draco sighed into her hair. "Is that what this is about?" he asked, pulling back to look at her face. He brushed a curl out of her face and kept his hand on her cheek. "You're different than all those girls, Hermione. I-," he faltered and looked away from her.

Hermione looked at him, concern in her eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, turning his head to face her.

Draco took a deep breath, his gaze lost in her chocolate eyes. "Hermione…I think I might be falling in love with you," he whispered, afraid of her response.

Hermione couldn't breathe for a moment. She swallowed and looked into his eyes. "Now….normally I would blame this on the hormones…but this is totally and completely me," she said, and brought his head down so that their lips could meet.

Draco was ecstatic. This meant that she felt the same way, right? His hands on her back pulled her flush up against him and he nipped her bottom lip for permission of entrance. Hermione parted her lips and their tongues danced. Her hands tangled in his hair and she made some sort of happy sigh.

Draco ran his hands up and down her back, unconsciously grinding his growing arousal against her. He heard her gasp and pulled back. He looked at her and took in her heavy breathing and swollen lips. "I'm sorry," his whispered, one hand coming around and resting on her stomach.

"Don't be," Hermione answered, arms going around his neck and hugging him. She pulled back and looked up, then started laughing. "You know…you didn't have to use that as an excuse to kiss me."

Confused, Draco followed her gaze and saw a sprig of mistletoe. With a laugh, he answered, "Believe me…I didn't put that there." He looked back at her and gave her a soft kiss. "Let's go eat," he said and led her back to the table.

* * *

A/N:I hoped you liked it! If you want a visual of the dress she wore, here's the link! 


End file.
